mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
In the Wake of Adversity
Necropolis campaign |next = Towards the Within |version = H6 |map = Heroes VI In the Wake of Adversity Map.png |mapung = Heroes VI In the Wake of Adversity Underground Map.png }} In the Wake of Adversity is the first scenario of the Necropolis Campaign in Might & Magic: Heroes VI. Information Anastasya wakes up in Sveltana's castle, having been brought back from the dead after her death at the hands of her brother Anton. Having no recollection of recent events, Sveltana explains that someone or something took control of Anastasya's mind and forced her to kill her father, Slava. While Anastasya's mentor, Uriel, defended her during her trial, she was nonetheless handed off to the Inquisition, and shortly thereafter killed by Anton. Anastasya is distraught about the effects unlife will have on her former goals, but Sveltana confronts her about the romantic nature of her relationship with Uriel, and instead offers her the chance to become more powerful in the arts of Necromancy in order to better protect herself from the person who controlled her, and to better find their identity. Anastasya accepts, and begins her initiation into the art of Necromancy. Sveltana first teaches Anastasya how to control ghouls, then skeletons. Anastasya asks Sveltana for the reason why they are so close to the heartland of the Holy Falcon Empire where she was recently executed, and Sveltana explains that the Inquisition is holding a prisoner thought to be the one guilty of controlling Anastasya, and that Sveltana intends to find him and take him from the Inquisition. Anastasya asks if Sveltana intends to have her help rescue the one who controlled her mind, and Sveltana clarifies that she intends to go alone while Anastasya continues to grow stronger, to better protect her mind. As Anastasya grows stronger, Sveltana asks if any of her memories of recent events have returned. Anastasya apologizes for not being able to give answers, since that was the reason Sveltana brought her back. Sveltana corrects her, and explains that she brought Anastasya back because she was family, and because Griffins have a habit of dying too young. As they explore the area, Anastasya and Sveltana find pits used as mass graves by the Inquisition to dispose of the bodies the inquisition leaves behind. Anastasya recruits these wayward souls into her army to help them find the vengeance they seek. Exploring further, they find a group of wandering ghosts, whose mutterings Anastasya understands perfectly. Sveltana states this is proof that she is growing stronger and more attuned to the spirit world. The ghosts whisper of a woman named Elisabeth, captured by the Inquisition. Though Anastasya and Sveltana are not sure if it is the same Elisabeth that mothered Anastasya's half-brother Sandor, they resolve to find her and rescue her from the inquisition, recruiting the ghosts into their army. When Anastasya takes a castle where the Inquisition are holding prisoners, there is no sign of the prisoner they were searching for, Jorgen, but they do find Sandor's mother, Elisabeth, tortured and delirious. Sveltana, concerned with the actions of the Holy Falcon Empire, decides to take Elisabeth back to her castle and confer with the Mother Namtaru, and instructs Anastasya to hold the castle in the meanwhile. Anastasya disobeys her great-aunt's orders and begins readying the army to press forward into Falcon lands, afraid that the Inquisition will kill or move Jorgen now that Anastasya's presence has been discovered. Anastasya continues onward, pushing back the attacking troops and taking Castelrose from Great Inquisitor Salvatore himself. Descending into the dungeons, Anastasya finds Jorgen in the process of being tortured. When she frees him, he asks for the reason behind freeing him, and Anastasya states that she wishes to find her father's killer. Jorgen transforms into a Faceless, and asks, again, why she freed him. Anastasya admits that she fears someone taking control of her mind again and making her hurt someone else she loves. Jorgen reveals that he was not responsible for taking control of Anastasya, and agrees to help her find out who did. Events *Anastasya is brought back to life by Sveltana after being mind controlled and murdering her father. *Anastasya begins training as a Necromancer. *Anastasya frees Jorgen, the Faceless, from the Inquisition. Walkthrough Once Anastasya takes her first castle, the player should prioritize increasing creature production and building an Advanced Town Portal in order to facilitate easy access to the castle, even from long distances. An Altar of Eternal Servitude is also extremely handy for minimizing losses sustained in battle. When the player takes their second castle, there are two directions the players can take, and two paths the enemy can attack from. It may be wise to acquire a second hero and divide troops accordingly, to better take and hold the areas. The player should complete the quests involving the Specters and Skeletal Spearmen early, in order to unlock those upgrades to be built in their castles. Once the three forts and the third castle are taken, however, the player does not need to worry about further threats arriving, so troops may be concentrated on one hero without concern. With these areas taken, the path becomes fairly straightforward and linear, and a player with a strong army should have little difficulty defeating Salvatore and the Radiant Glories. Quests Main Quests Inquisitive Girl * Reach the surface * Find clues about the Inquisition activities * Defeat the invading enemies * Capture Castelrose * Rescue Jorgen * Rewards: +2 Magic Defense, 15000 experience. Secondary Quests The Choice * Reach the Tears or Blood class for your Hero * Reward: +2 Destiny. Note: This quest will carry over to later scenarios. Mass Recruitment * Raise the dead at the mass graves * Reward: Amulet of Necromancy, 12000 experience. Collateral Victim * Rescue Elisabeth * Reward: 9000 experience, Magister Sandals Kilburn's List * Find the Inquisition List * Reward: 50 skeletal spearmen, 6000 experience Category:Necropolis Campaign scenarios